Hannah is FIRED?
by sidecar
Summary: Please,Don't get mad if you read this and not like some of the parts. it's supost to have a bad word in it and i was being nice and made symbols instead. so if you read this it's not my fault. even check the rating box. If you are fragile,It's your fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. ****I told you I would make another chapter in that one story about I Spy. But nobody responded.(and it was stupid.) ****L So I wanted to keep writing and I didn't want to break my word. So I'm making this one!**

**Oh yah. I forgot to tell you who I was attacking. Today it is ****Hannah Montana! **

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Jackson:** Ok. From the top. "You get the best of…" (counting) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 "….Nine worlds!"

**Hannah:**__What's your problem?

**Jackson:** I'm a singer now. Ah make that 8 singers one person. Bucky Kentucky, Awesome Possum, Mr. Perfect, Little JC, %$*&^$%% Kansas (Foul Language), Beat Boxing Boy, Freddy Florida, Nickel New York and Jackson.

**Hannah:** I don't like the Kansas one….

**Jackson: **Neither do parents….

**Hannah: **Dad! How could you let this happen?

**Robby:** Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry!…

**Hannah:** thank you.

**Robby:** That your fired.

**Hannah: **Daddy Say What?

**Robby:** You are now Jackson's slave and must do whatever he says. Or else He'll Kill you.

**Jackson: **that's right!

**What will Hannah do? Will she die? (Hopefully!) You can find out only if you respond.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is a continuation of Hannah is Fired?. **

**I DON'T, nor ever will, own Hannah Montana.**

**Jackson: **Get to work, slave.

**Hannah: **OMG! What is your PROBLEM? I will not work for a deranged weirdo who all of a sudden thinks he OWNS me!

**Jackson:** Don't talk to me that way.

**Hannah: **Daddy? How can you let this happen? I mean, why don't I have a say in this? Or you?

**Robby: **Because kid-whose-name-I-forget, You suck. And I don't like how you are such a brat. It's annoying. "Oh daddy I need a raise so I can get a brand new phone! It's not fair!" or " how come Jackson gets an extra dollar? One dollar is enough! I should get 1000001 dollars now!"

**Hannah: Oh! that's a great idea daddy! Can I get 1000001 dollars?**

**Robby: your soo stupid! **

**Jackson: exactly! And besides, I'm paying our father instead of making him go bankrupt. Now I need a latte! Fetch me one!**

**Lily: Hey Miley! I heard the bad news. OMG! Is that Jackson? (bows to Jackson) Oh great over lord of music slaves and people, have mercy on I, for I have come in your presence without a gift.**

**Jackson: Ah, non slave, I shall have mercy on thy soul.**

**Hannah: what's up with the weird talk?**

**Lily: Shush, nobody. The overlord of your world has spoken to me.**

**Hannah: No, but really, what's up with the weird sentences? Were we sucked into Jackson's fake world?**

**Jackson: shush, slave. One more rude comment and I will send you to the It.**

**Hannah: Ha Ha Ha! I'd love to go see this "it" of yours. Your stupid.**

**Jackson: OLIVER!**

**Oliver: Is it It time?**

**Hannah: Oliver? Your in on it too? And, you're the it?**

**Oliver: Heavens no! I am not the it! I am the one who brings you to the it. Now SLEEP! (Huge puff of smoke flies into the air and Oliver hit's the pressure point that stuns you.)**

**Hannah: Wha- Where am I?**

**It: Hinga honga finka! Flab! the potion didn't work! What I wouldn't do-Oh I see I have a visitor!**

**Hannah: Why does that voice sound so familiar?**

**Rico: Because The It, is I.**

**Hannah: Oh Brother.**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. Since only one person responded, (she shouldn't count cause I know her,) I am sad. ****L but, it is a response so oh well! I do not own Hannah Montana, bla bla bla, STORY TIME!**

**Hannah: **ok then "it" what are you going to do?

**Rico: **Shush worthless! Oh great Jackson, (bows) Why have you brought this to me?

**Hannah: **First you call me worthless then this? What's happening here?

**Jackson: **why are you talking slave? As I was saying (talking to Rico) Miss Worthless here has back sassed me.

**Hannah: **(talking in baby voice) Awww look at the wittle baby! He learned his first big boy word! (tries to high five Lily) What?

**Lily:** (gasps) Why would you speak like that to the over lord?

(huge crash)

**Oliver:** NO MY LEFT! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR LEFT?

**Hannah: **what's going on?

**Oliver: We are just making a statue of the overlord.**

**Rico: Hello? Worthless? Pay attention!**

**Jackson: I have an idea! (whispers in Rico's ear)**

**Rico: Ahh! Great idea master! Him Hong Shing Shong Abracadabra hocus-pocus! (huge cloud of smoke)**

**Hannah: whoa. What just happened?**

**Jackson: you now obey every command I give you. Say your stupid.**

**Hannah: Your stupid. Ha!**

**Jackson: Yes you insulted me, but it was because I told you to. **

**Hannah: Ha! You're still soo stupid and gullible and did I mention stupid? HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA H-**

**Jackson: Shut up!**

**Hannah: …**

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


End file.
